Once a soldier, always a soldier
by Linda Eastman
Summary: Logan has some information for Max. A boy escaped from Manticore, Max goes after him and finds out that the boy is a girl. chap 1 this is !EARLY S1! REVIEW!


Title: once a soldier, always a soldier

Summary: Logan has some information for Max. A boy escaped from Manticore, Max goes after him and finds out that the boy is a girl. *chap 1* this is !!EARLY S1!!

Author: Linda Eastman

Rating: All

The night was cold, the icy wind brushed against her face as she ran trough the thick layers of snow.  She had no idea where she was but at least she escaped from THERE. Everything was so strange, and she was scared yet she felt a warm fuzzy feeling inside.

                                                                _I'm free, im FREE!!_

***************************************************

"I had to call you?" Max voice sounded a bit annoyed when she spoke to Logan the man who discoverd who she was and promised to find her family but that was almost 6 months ago and he still hadn't found any of her siblings. She wasn't angry at him for that, but he made a promise! But then who can find a X5 if the X5 doesn't wanna be found?

"Yeah i got some information for you, a militair team arrived in Seatle yesterday. It seems to come from Wyoming but the thing is nothing says what its doing here. So I started to search around the net but i couldn't find any information about it. I heard from a good source that they are after a young boy in grey clothes and a barcode on his neck."

"Young boy" Max said rather dissapointed then exited.

"Yes he's probably from another serie then you are, but the point is that Lydecker is after him. He's out there Max and you are the one who's gonna find him."

"I'm already on my way Loggie" Max smiled not that Logan could see that anyway. Strange guy that Logan but also sweet and a VERY good cook!

"He was last seen in sector 4" Logan replied interrupting Max' thoughts. 

Max smashed the phone down, took her bag out of the locker and  went straight to her friend OC who was talking to Sketchy.

"Cover me please, i have to do something very important! Tell Normal that I'm sick the flu or something!"

"Yeah boo not a prob" OC said a bit confused and worried. But she learned not to ask questions cause she never got an answer anyway.

Max cycled to sector 4 as fast as her leggs allowed her to. She had absolutely no idea where to start her search.

_C'mon, you were in his shoes once" _she mumbeld to herself.__

_Yes! I know it, food he's probably looking for food and whats the best place to look for food? Think think think._

Max tried to think as fast as she could knowing that Deck was closing up on him..and her since she was close to him.

_The trashcans behind the supermarket!_

The only place where you can find some good food, but most people wouldn't go there cause it was strictly forbidden but a Manticore soldier would not fear the yellow coloured sign and the guards who were patrolling there.

Quickly yet trying not to make any noise Max sneaked behind the guards and with one quick action they were both unconscious. 

"Muaw" she said making a kissing sound towards her fists 

"We are a good team"

She dragged the two bodies out of sight and tied them up with a rope she found in the nearest trashcan. Silently she explored the area. 

"Psst I know youre here, it's okay you can come out ,Im on the good side!"

After more then a quarter searching but mostly being annoyed Max was ready to give up. She probably guessed it wrong the boy could be anywhere! Suddenly she snapped to attention when she heard someone coming. Max hided behind a traschan and a few moments later she had a clear view on a little girl with grey clothes. Max can still remember wearing those clothes herself. She deffinately hated the boring color but they were comfortable! Yup good old Deck knew what to pick for his kids. She was a bit confused cause Logan said it was a boy but she was deffinately looking at a girl here! Maybe there is a boy and a girl.

"Hi I'm Max"

The girl turned around and was ready to run away but Max pushed her against the wall and soon the both of them were rolling on the street. A few moments later the girl won and as she tried to choke Max she desprately searched for words.

"Stop it! Im not a bad guy urgh girl! I know you are from Manticore and that you escaped like I did 12 years ago! I wanna help you!"

"How do i know that you are who you say you are?" The girl asked angrily.

"You can't! You'll have to trust me, and I know its hard to trust someone believe me I've been trough this shit already! But im not gonna send you back to hotel Manticore. Im here cause Lydecker is closing in on you! So i'll let you go now but don't run cause he'll have you in a sec and i don't think that you are wanna go trough a reinductrination process!"

" I can't leave, I'll have to watch out for my brothers and sisters. They didn't escaped with me but Im sure now Im gone they'll try it too! I'm responsible for them! I'm their CO!"

Max looked stunned at the girl, she rememberd Lydecker saying something about boys and girls getting the same threatment in Manticore yet she never believed a girl would be CO.

"I don't think they'll be able to follow in your footsteps uh what's your name?"

"X8-498"

"You don't have a real name?" Max asked with a lil suprised undertone.

"It's Amy, little Adriane choose that name for me"

"It's a beautiful name Amy, so what i was saying is that probably now you escaped they'll be extra carefull with the others! I don't think they'll be here anytime soon. Come on I bet youre hungry!!"

Amy looked back to they alley that was her home for five days. It wasn't much but it was more then she ever had in Manticore. She missed her siblings alot but she felt that a new start was ahead of her.

She turned around, walking into the future leaving the past behind her.

_Okay world here i come, I have been waiting alot so don't dissapoint me!_

***************************************************THE END*********************************************************

Now don't be afraid to hit the lil REVIEW BUTTON! Even if you think that this is shit :P


End file.
